


Пока смерть не разлучит нас. А может, и чуть дольше

by Niellune, WTF_STony_2020



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, Dark Tony Stark, Evil Plans, Evil Steve Rogers, Evil!Tony Stark, Forbidden Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Romance, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, creature!Steve Rodgers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Ради осуществления задуманного Тони Старку нужно сделать лишь одно — уговорить биологическое оружие вернуться домой с "новым папочкой".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	Пока смерть не разлучит нас. А может, и чуть дольше

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [заявке](https://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p218517255.htm#743768870): фик по третьей истории из прошлогоднего хэллоуинского сборника [Halloween Special 2018](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Avengers-2018/Halloween-Special-1?id=142741&__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=3c809676dca301c5326b251eb2dac1a4fb701c58-1584623523-0-ASYoYTgW_RyeEUFoF0gd7lb4Ye0otoKxIJTRRZlOZCwRsuWGKkMLdU3Gpb5V6wsQJ-DiumjNz8ZRR3ROfCqiDBEV6HXPFUgIfivJecUzlynMrYUAUEpWvk89wcDOiwd-CoZrFhinKzVDWVtekF8SNhtONXZoldP46kWwqWbACsvEidSe5tN4lAPp0G8d1Pq4s5GDDzS9mRLDxt-XN3ZSCpsu_NWpXt022p9yEOAUuVKkMeC6xDxUNXWJyRMjg05mstMeCJqGMMJKOmOiC0iuUOZx58oTLWUiNoyzW2HZY1Vr_cnLTQecxVFnBhfB-fo173PwiSuE1qfIAUXdzaqN5Q4#15).  
> Сын Обадайи Стейна отжал у Тони компанию, после чего Тони начал искать биологическое оружие, которое было бы круче техники Стейна — Капитана Америку. Его ждал большой сюрприз: Стив оказался нехом, которого Говард специально оставил во льдах. Он сожрал (поглотил?) сначала команду, отправленную на его поиски, потом Дэдпула, который прилетел вместе с Тони. Самому Тони повезло больше: броня оказалась достаточно надежной, чтобы сохранить его самого и ключ от вертолета, на котором он прилетел, в безопасности от Стива и от надвигающейся бури, но неизвестно, надолго ли. История заканчивается, оставляя Тони и Стива в патовой ситуации: неизвестно, что случится раньше — откажет ли броня или Стив замерзнет снова.  
> Что угодно по этой упоротой истории, но отдельное спасибо скажу за постканонный дарковый флафф, где Стив и Тони договорились, выбрались из снежной ловушки и теперь живут душа в душу, только Тони периодически скармливает Стиву всяких мудаков.

“Чем больше сила, тем больше ответственность”, упомянул когда-то Питер Паркер. В то время их взгляды на мир и его сохранность имели нечто общее. Оно ускользнуло в небытие с неминуемым течением времени и парой сотен человеческих жизней. Но фразочка-то осталась. И периодически с упоением сверлила и так склеенную по кусочкам совесть Тони Старка, когда он в очередной раз шёл на поводу у мимолётных, но таких заманчивых желаний.

Так много решений на памяти Тони могли посоперничать за первенство в категории самых отстойных, но более удачного стечения обстоятельств, чем в эту самую минуту, чтобы слова почившего дяди оказались к месту, представить сложно.

Фальшфейер, испустив в предсмертном вздохе сноп искр, гаснет.

— Думаешь, как переубедить меня?

Датчик температуры показывает почти минус сорок. Будь Тони без костюма, Арктике понадобилось бы не более пяти минут, чтобы прибрать к снежным рукам хладный труп. Да, ребро щита при ударе повредило реактор, но заряда на пару часов хватит. Никаких полётов. Никаких драк. Все системы, кроме слабого подогрева, переведены в режим энергосбережения или отключены.

Существо перед ним, измученное голодом и холодом, об этом не знает. Но, если Тони хотя бы немного разбирается в людях или в том, что хочет походить на человека, оно точно попытается добраться до вертолёта — единственного способа спастись из вечной белоснежной тюрьмы. Старк прикидывает, что заряда в броне хватит на две попытки прорваться сквозь него. А дальше — как повезёт. Всегда существует вариант пустить в вертолёт ракету, тем самым отрезая и себе, и собственноручно обретённой немезиде путь к спасению.

— А ты — как выбраться. Бессмысленная затея.

— Пошёл на хер.

Где-то у выхода из сверхпрочного бункера догорают остатки Дэдпула. Кажется, пришёл тот день, когда Уэйд Уилсон не вернётся из мёртвых. А Тони в который раз благодарит самого себя за железный костюм. Вонь догорающей плоти — не самый приятный запах на свете.

— Тогда я подожду, когда ты замёрзнешь и сдохнешь.

Блеф чистой воды.

Пронизывающий ветер разносит металлический голос по мёртвой пустыне, а слова теряются в темноте, похороненные под хлопьями снега. Семьдесят лет холода не убили Капитана Америка.

— Копия Говарда Старка.

Железная пластина скрывает промелькнувшее на лице отвращение при упоминании Говарда. Капитан даже не представляет, как ошибается, сравнивая его с отцом, но, кажется, им будет, о чём поболтать на досуге. Старые обиды сближают как ничто иное.

— Тебе осталось недолго, ты ведь понимаешь? Или ты идёшь со мной, или возвращаешься в бункер, и я заваливаю вход. По-моему, выбор очевиден.

— Пошёл. На. Хер.

Истории о Капитане Америка оказываются лишь лживыми агитационными байками прошлого века. Какой солдат отправился бы защищать родину во славу американской идеи, в память о погибшем герое рискуя собственной жизнью? Зная, во что превратился национальный герой?

Его герой.

Вот дерьмо!

Все планы по возвращению компании летят в пизду с каждой утекающей минутой. Стивен Роджерс, первый в мире суперсолдат, почти два метра идеальных физических данных, неотрывно наблюдает за Тони. Стоит дать слабину — кинется и, чутьё подсказывает, вскроет костюм как раковину, а содержимое проглотит и даже не подавится.

— Как насчёт взаимовыгодного соглашения?

— Ты ничего не можешь мне предложить, Старк.

Тони не может предложить Капитану месть. Все, кого бы тот хотел вздёрнуть за яйца, давно гниют в нескольких метрах под сухой землёй. Да и вряд ли Роджерс питается падалью. У него же явно в фаворе свежее мясо.

Тони не может предложить Капитану смерть. Любые раны затягиваются моментально, ожоги исчезают на глазах. Такой регенерации позавидовал бы даже Росомаха, а после оказался бы в нутре ненасытного ублюдка.

Тони не может предложить Капитану исцеление. С точки зрения науки его мутация невероятна, пусть и уродлива по своей сути. Тони никогда не сталкивался с чем-то хоть отдалённо похожим. И даже представить не может, с чего начать, а он, на минуточку, считается одним из самых умных людей этой планеты. А может и за её пределами.

Зато Тони может предложить Капитану покой.

— А если я дам тебе остров? Пальмы, горячий песок, океан. Лес с живностью и никакой опасности. Отец запер тебя в аду, а я подкину тебе кусочек рая. Взамен на небольшую услугу.

Молчание Роджерса красноречивее любых слов.

— Ты поможешь мне вернуть компанию и отправить в небытие парочку плохих парней. Капитан Америка ведь именно для этого был создан.

— Капитан Америка был создан, чтобы стать столпом мира и стабильности. Идеальный солдат. Идеальное оружие против нацистов. Кумир. Чуть ли не икона. Подопытная крыса под ножом мясника, — Тони впервые слышит, как это существо смеётся. Смех надломленный и горький, охрипший от холода. — Думаешь, я хотел стать таким? Думаешь, я выбрал такую жизнь? Думаешь, я получаю удовольствие от этого?!

Наполненный отчаяньем вопрос растворяется в холодной метели. Датчики фиксируют постепенно покрывающую тело Капитана изморозь. Изодранный костюм не оберегает от холода. Как и супер-сыворотка. Кто-то другой уже потерял бы надежду на спасение и сдался; уполз в бункер, обрекая себя на вечный голод в четырёх бетонных стенах. Но только не этот парень, уже вялый, заторможенный, но непроходимо-упрямый.

— Я хотел помочь своей стране. Хотел спасать людей. Хотел закончить войну. А твой отец изуродовал саму идею, которой я жил. Даже не попытался найти способ мне помочь. Пользовался мной, пока мог контролировать. Раздавил надежду на исцеление. И бросил меня подыхать от голода. Почему я должен верить тебе?

— Потому что я и сам не в восторге от своего отца? Потому что я хочу тебя использовать и открыто тебе об этом говорю? Потому что лет с тринадцати я дрочил на Капитана Америка как умалишённый? Выбирай, что нравится больше.

Какой именно вариант выбирает Роджерс, так и остаётся загадкой. Ноги проваливаются в снег, когда он ступает к Тони, протягивая раскрытую ладонь.

Возможно, национальный герой оказывается совсем не тем, на кого Тони рассчитывал, но физическая мутация вряд ли изменила то, что изначально делало этого человека достойным.

***

Неудивительно, что в какой-то момент на них объявляют охоту.

Какому правительству понравится, когда агитационный символ (на котором, к слову, строилась вся военная пропаганда прошлого века, а заодно и идеальный образ преждевременно почившего героя) оставляет от сильных мира сего лишь пару десятков зубных коронок? Что поделать, диоксид циркония не самый хорошоперевариваемый материал, даже для тела Стива Роджерса.

Он поглощает одну цель за другой, а Тони только остаётся вычёркивать имена из длинного списка. Зик Стейн — лишь верхушка прогнившего коррупционного айсберга, который Тони собирается разобрать по кусочкам. Все его приспешники, все его партнёры, все доброжелатели — потенциальный обед для жуткого монстра, коим пресса тут же окрестила Капитана. О том, что он Капитан-именно-Америка, нет упоминания ни в одном репортаже.

Старка же именуют лицемером и врагом номер один. Подрывателем демократии, незыблемых устоев и человеческих ценностей. Бездушным палачом, творящим самосуд по собственной прихоти.

Что-то в этом прозвище цепляет Тони, но совсем не обижает. Его действия — следствие долгого и упорного выживания всего человеческого, чем когда-либо Старк являлся. Вся его жизнь — американские горки, громкие взлёты и выворачивающие кости падения; сегодня он герой, в очередной раз спасший мир, а завтра — пьяница и неудачник, грязный от собственной рвоты, бездомный и нищий.

Его компания — его детище. Творение. Страсть.

Отбирать её — всё равно, что вырывать часть Тони без наркоза. А способствовать этому или знать, но не предотвращать — всё равно, что отрывать кусочек от кровоточащей плоти.

Как отрывает Стив у каждого, на кого указывает Тони.

***

Первым делом Тони берёт у Стива кровь на анализ.

Исследования из архивных записей уже пятьдесят лет как устарели. А Тони за всю свою жизнь не раз пришлось убедиться, что Говард был тем ещё учёным. Может, гениальным для своего времени, но для этого века — довольно таки посредственным.

Мутация Роджерса — последствие неустойчивых компонентов сыворотки супер-солдата. А тот результат, который любит лакомиться свежатиной — отсутствие какого-либо лечения.

Или Говард не решался нейтрализовать действие сыворотки до того, как Капитан выполнит возложенную на его широкие плечи миссию, или же оказался ещё более конченым ублюдком, чем помнилось Тони. Стоило всё-таки сделать логотипом их компании лозунг “добивайся результата, иди по головам”.

***

Каждый раз после удачной вылазки и очередной горы разлагающихся останков Тони берёт у Стива кровь на анализ.

Общие показатели никогда не меняются, будто Роджерс питается не людьми как попало, а ведёт здоровый образ жизни как блогерша в инстаграме о правильном питании.

***

Его список сокращается стремительно. От тридцати имён остаётся половина, самая сочная на вкус Тони, когда за ними посылают Мстителей.

Тони больше не Мститель.

Он переступает через точку невозврата в тот момент, когда втаскивает на борт вертолёта бессознательное оледеневшее тело Капитана Америка. Желание отомстить перевешивает остатки того, что когда-то называли человечностью.

В его тачке под названием "жестокая и беспощадная месть" срывает тормоза.

Тони откровенно заебался каждый раз выбирать то, что правильно, а не то, что нужно ему. Но даже у него есть чёткие границы, и во все тяжкие он не бросается. Смерть бывших соратников в список дозволенного не входит. Старк сентиментален, и с этим ничего не поделать.

Он настойчиво просит Мстителей исчезнуть с пути кровавого правосудия.

У Мстителей другие планы.

Двое против десяти — неравный бой, но их злодейский тандем пугающе безупречен.

Бойня заканчивается взрывом — ракета летит прямо в группу героев, но защитный купол, который возводит Сью Шторм, всех спасает, на что Тони и рассчитывал. Когда дым рассеивается, а пыль оседает на выжженной земле, ни его, ни Капитана нет в пределах досягаемости.

В их случае побег — это не трусость. Это спасение. Для всех.

Тони больше не Мститель. Теперь он угроза номер один для всего мира, а не только для правительства Соединённых Штатов.

***

О том, что он дрочил на Капитана Америка в тринадцать, Тони не шутит.

***

Стив Роджерс на деле оказывается приятным собеседником.

Он молод, даже слишком, но совсем не глуп. Жизнь преподала ему жестокий урок.

Он красив.

И одинок.

Его использовали и предавали, скрывая под громогласными пафосными речами гнилую правду о смысле его существования.

Общего у них больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

***

Чтобы достать Кейда Килгора — главного союзника Стейна, у них уходит почти месяц.

Суперзлодеи не меньше, чем супергерои не в восторге от охоты Старка и Роджерса.

Пресса всё так же замалчивает о статусе неизменного спутника Железного человека, но слухи на то и слухи, чтобы с ошеломительной скоростью распространиться даже за пределами страны.

Нация в ужасе. Часовой механизм запущен.

В клубе Адского пламени их встречает три десятка вооружённой охраны и семь мутантов.

У Капитана Америка не ужин, а настоящий шведский стол в пятизвёздочном отеле.

Килгора он не ест, а лишь отстранённо наблюдает за тем, как Тони пробует себя в роли палача. Мозги Кейда кровавыми мазками остаются на стенах. Старк наступает на глазное яблоко и давит его носком кожаного ботинка.

Это чувство называют удовлетворением.

Стив блюёт в углу парой минут после — кажется, ненасытная тварь в его нутре наконец-то наелась.

— Я ненавижу это, — признаётся Стив, когда утихает последний позыв выблевать желудок. — Ненавижу, чем я стал, — он полощет горло холодным тоником. — Я хочу, чтобы ты нашёл лекарство, — он в отчаянии пробивает стену парой ударов. Его сила поражает. Тони сглатывает сухую слюну, наблюдая за игрой мышц через простую футболку.

— Чтобы вылечить тебя? — спрашивает он хрипло.

— Чтобы я наконец-то мог умереть.

Отчаянье в его глазах скрещивается с откровенным желанием во взгляде Тони.

В этот раз время на их стороне. Единственное, что у них есть, кроме зыбкой договорённости.

Стив переступает через развороченные внутренности, прежде чем шагнуть к Старку.

Они проводят вместе слишком много времени. Два изгоя, которых сближает одиночество. Вынуждает вцепиться друг в друга уродливыми клешнями, как те, которыми монстр в Капитане поглощает очередную жертву. Их договорённость крепнет с каждым днём. Она обрастает доверием. Слой за слоем, она обрастает привязанностью. Убийство сближает не меньше, чем общий враг, чем месть, чем любовь к пушистым котятам.

Они — единственное, что есть друг у друга. Они друг друга принимают.

В комнате нет ни единой чистой поверхности — Тони чуть не падает, поскользнувшись на розовых ошмётках мозга, когда Стив вжимает его в стену.

Старк слишком стар, чтобы трахаться стоя. Он шепчет об этом между поцелуями, пока пальцы Стива туго не сжимают полувставший член. Плевок и несколько коротких движений — и у Тони стоит, будто ему снова тринадцать. Только вот теперь сам Капитан Америка надрачивает его член, а собственным через форму трётся о бедро. Вцепившись в светлые волосы на затылке, Тони вымученно стонет и пытается подстроиться под резкий, жёсткий ритм, но Стив фиксирует его и трахает ладонью.

— Я больше не человек, — Стив душит стон, уткнувшись в шею Тони. — Я — ненасытная тварь, — он оставляет острый укус на предплечье Старка. — Я постоянно голоден.

Стив не хочет убивать Тони. Мерзкие щупальца спрятаны глубоко под рёбрами

Тони не может сделать то, о чём Роджерс просит.

***

Они прячутся в Мохаве, в зоне ядерных испытаний. Правительство утверждает, что уровень радиации здесь всё ещё велик, но Тони ведь не домохозяйка в бигудях и халате в цветочек, чтобы верить на слово тому, о чём говорят по телевизору. Зона огорожена колючим забором под током. А после Халка — ещё и датчиками движения, на взлом которых у Тони уходит ровно четыре минуты.

Когда-то небольшой городок стоит в руинах, но в паре домов есть крыша, кровать и даже холодильник.

***

Стив пользуется резинками.

Всегда.

Он поглощает столько заразного дерьма — замминистра экономики с раком простаты, полковника ВВС с запущенной венерической лимфогранулёмой или чёртову Сашу Хаммер с чёртовой алергией на чёртовы цитрусовые. Но ни одна зараза не сказывается на его самочувствии.

Тони всё так же берёт у него кровь. Теперь каждый день, отслеживая малейшие изменения в показателях.

Организм Стива устойчив к любой инфекции, какой бы страшной и неизлечимой болезнь его обеда не была. Но он боится заразить Старка, как переносчик всего поглощённого дерьма. После очередного теста Тони доказывает Стиву обратное, слизывая с его члена сперму до последней капли.

***

Он находит способ убить Стива Роджерса через семь месяцев.

Но даже под страхом смерти ни за что в этом не признается

Ведь Стив требует от Старка невыполнимого.

***

Оказывается, Стэйна укрывает Джастин Хаммер, который всё никак не может ни сдохнуть, ни смириться с тем, что до Тони Старка ему не допрыгнуть. Взбешённый смертью дочери, он жаждет разорвать Старка на части.

Он толкает пафосную речь, лавируя над потолком. А после грязно атакует.

Костюм Железного человека выдерживает все атаки алого плаща — его края острые, как скальпель, но титановый сплав прочнее. На Роджерсе же раны заживают практически мгновенно. Но каждая как ножом проходится по сердцу Тони.

Кажется, он влюбился. Как конченый придурок.

Вспомнил сладкие тринадцать и запал на звёздно-полосатого Капитана.

Плащ он оставляет как трофей, когда последний крик Хаммера тонет в желудке Стива.

— Остался последний.

Стив рассчитывает на смерть сразу после. А Тони не доблестный Капитан, который держит данное кому-то слово. Поэтому ему и удаётся так просто переступить черту от супергероя до угрозы планетарного масштаба.

***

Иезекиль Стэйн готовится умереть, когда Капитан Америка и Железный человек наступают на него с двух сторон.

***

Рассвет над океаном волшебный. Омывая белоснежный песок, волны накатывают на берег, оставляя после себя мелких резвых крабов. Если те не успевают добраться до воды, то встречают смерть в желудке Стива. Лёгкий, незначительный перекус больше дразнит, чем насыщает звериное нутро. Но, пока холодильник полон свежего мяса, а в подвале в лёгкой заморозке покоится Стэйн-младший, о голоде можно забыть. Идея пленить, а не убить Стэйна, оказывается гениальной. Он, как и Стив, обладает мощной регенерацией — без проблем отрастит руку или ногу, если понадобится. Так что Стив сможет им питаться, пока не умрёт от старости.

Тони уверен, что Стив когда-нибудь умрёт естественной смертью. Возможно, не в этом столетии, но рано или поздно момент наступит.

Каждое утро Роджерс прогуливается по побережью и собирает крабов. Парочку всегда оставляет для Тони, и тот лакомится свежим мясом на веранде. Ему не хватает бокала холодного вина, но данному себе обещанию не брать больше в рот ни капли спиртного он предан.

Они завтракают блинчиками с джемом. В подвале, недалеко от капсулы, где спит Стэйн, целый холодильник забит замороженным тестом. Тони не умеет готовить, а Стиву готовая еда вообще не требуется, но ради улыбки Старка, когда тот чувствует аромат свежеиспечённых блинов, он готов целыми днями торчать на кухне.

— Дай мне немного времени.

Удобно устроив голову на плече Стива, Тони размазывает пальцами подсыхающую сперму на его животе. Роджерс только неопределённо пожимает плечами.

— Мне плевать, скольких людей ты убил.

Эти слова так же не удостаиваются какой-либо реакции.

— Потому что я люблю тебя. И хочу, чтобы и ты себя полюбил.

— Этого я сделать не могу. Даже пытаться не буду, Тони. Я ненавижу эту мерзость почти так же сильно, как люблю тебя.

— А если бы я нашёл способ от неё избавиться?

— Неважно. Я буду помнить всё, что сделал.

Закатное солнце наполняет комнату алым светом.

Стив пока не знает, что на этом острове не только он застрял навечно.

— Тогда у меня не остаётся другого выбора, как переубедить тебя.

— Ты зря потратишь время.

— Но я попытаюсь.

— Тебе нужно не пытаться, а убраться отсюда поскорее. В какой-то момент одного Стэйна мне не хватит. И ты окажешься в опасности. Я не могу себя контролировать. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Только не тебе.

— У тебя будет стимул, пока я ищу лекарство. Дай нам шанс.

— Упрямый ублюдок, — прикосновение губ смазанное, но жаркое.

Тони пересаживается на Стива, сжимает бёдрами колени и бешено трётся, пока между ними не становится мокро от смазки и спермы.

— Я не могу ничего обещать, Тони. Но я постараюсь, — заключив Старка в объятия, Стив оставляет невесомый поцелуй на покрытом сединой виске.

Тони верит Стиву, как никому до этого. Тони верит в то, что сможет переубедить упрямого Капитана. Сможет помочь забыть жуткое прошлое в облике чудовища.

Тони верит в то, что Стив отдаст все силы на попытки успокоить голод истерзанного нутра.

А ещё Тони, в отличие от Стива, знает — в смертельной пробирке под замком, который не вскрыть грубой силой, обычный физраствор, а прошлое её содержимое уничтожено.

Тони нашёл способ спасти Стива Роджерса неделю назад (на то он и гений в конце концов!). Столько же спасительный антидот циркулирует в его организме. Хитрый ход, но не укол же Стиву ставить под дурацким предлогом.

Пока что Стив не считает себя достойным новой жизни.

Но это пока.

А если вспомнить, сколько раз за прошедшее с момента инъекции время они обменялись жидкостями, то Тони занят ничем иным, как постепенным внедрением препарата в организм Капитана. Времени пройдёт немало, прежде чем сыворотка подействует, а Роджерс поменяет отношение к себе. Но главное то, что Стив чувствует себя прекрасно, и его голод с каждым днём всё больше утихает. С остальным Тони ему поможет.

Кажется, надежда на “долго и счастливо” в их случае имеет право на существование.


End file.
